


Misty

by Dilly



Series: Drabbles et ficlets Saint Seiya [7]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 20:12:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4072900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dilly/pseuds/Dilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble sur Misty, le chevalier d'argent du Lézard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misty

**Author's Note:**

> Repost d'un ancien drabble.

Le chevalier d'argent du Lézard était unanimement aimé et respecté au Sanctuaire.

Plus que Marine, qui avait tendance à rester à l'écart, ne se familiarisant qu'avec ceux qui faisaient le premier pas (comme Aiolia du Lion) – il n'y avait pas à s'étonner que ces Asiatiques demeurent à la frange, s'ils ne cherchaient pas à s'intégrer, voilà ce que certains pensaient.

Quant à Algol, il était admiré pour sa puissance et pour son calme ; mais ce n'était pas le genre de personne à qui l'on ose se confier, plutôt que l'on redoute dans un coin de l'esprit, tout comme Astérion, dont le pouvoir particulier avait tendance à raidir ceux qui n'étaient pas ses plus proches amis.

Non, Misty était lui d'un abord facile et agréable, malgré son orgueil. Il n'avait jamais une parole blessante, ni n'était en retour par d'autres blessé. Sa beauté, sa force et sa confiance en lui-même en faisaient le chef naturel des chevaliers d'argent, et même la compagnie idéale…

Il n'avait jamais connu la douleur.

 


End file.
